


Gang Violence

by Snail_mail



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (kinda), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gang Rape, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_mail/pseuds/Snail_mail
Summary: This is honestly just an idea I had in regards to how gangs use different tactics to attack other gangs, and Ishimaru seemed like the perfect person to be used as a way to attack Mondo indirectly.





	Gang Violence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not approve of rape/gang rape and write this purely as a work of fiction. Sex should always be consensual and safe.

Ishimaru jerked awake as the motorcycle halted to stop. He blinked a few times behind his blindfold before squirming around to try and break his binds. It took him a moment to recognize the smell of a dusty warehouse, similar to what the Crazy Diamonds hung about in. Something was wrong. Out of place. It was unusual for him to be so on edge. His calm and collected demeanour was replaced with the jagged edges of fear. Ishimaru was petrified in this moment. He felt the Motorcycle tilt before he was picked up from under his arms and dragged across the concrete ground. He once again struggled and squirmed, anxious as to what may happen next.

He knew who these men were, the Jabberwocks, a rival gang of the Crazy Diamonds, but also a sworn enemy and threat to anyone who they came across. Ishimaru wasn’t certain he ‘came across’ them, but they had certainly come across him, and had swiped him away from his apartment before he could call for any sort of help. Which now proved impossible due to the rag tied around his head, cutting into his cheeks and stifling all potential cries.

Ishimaru let out a grunt as he was chucked carelessly onto the ground, he grimaced as he was confronted with a floor caked in dust and grime. It smelt revolting, and it only became worse when his blindfold was removed, and he could see his surroundings.

Starting off he was absolutely surrounded by men, more than three dozen and all more menacing than the last creep his laid eyes on. Their leader he assumed by the trademark Gang leader jacket, though he must admit, he preferred Mondo’s design to whatever was on this guy’s jacket. It looked like an ogre, but he wasn’t particularly sure it mattered.

“Hey eyebrows,” He smirked down at him, he had oily black hair and similarly disgusting skin, yellow teeth curled into a cruel smile, his auburn eyes worried Ishimaru. They held secrets and ideas he was unaware of, that he feared. “Nice to see you awake doll,” He taunted again. His comrades giving an equally menacing chuckle.

Ishimaru had nothing to say to these delinquents so he opted for staying silent and looking away, searching around for an exit, any sort of escape.

“Don’t run away baby,” The man cooed darkly, gripping Ishimaru’s chin between his fingers and forcing their eyes to meet, “we don’t wanna hurt ya’,” He got closer, his putrid breath making Ishimaru cringe. Had this man never used a toothbrush?! The man removed his gag with a chuckle “Let us hear that voice of yours~”

“Get your hands off of me,” Ishimaru spat, glaring at the men with hatred. He squirmed, the ropes cutting into his hands.

“But why would we do that babe,” He grinned, the nickname made Ishimaru want to throw up, only Mondo had called him that, and he had always been loving, always been gentle. He hated being called that by a stranger, on a dingy warehouse floor, restrained from moving. He did not like what the man said next “We’re gonna make you feel great~”

Ishimaru’s eyes widened and he began to thrash more, sitting upright and scrambling back as two men came up behind him and kept him in place, moving him into a compromising position. Looking forward he saw the leader sit in a chair and smirk, watching the ordeal go down.

“Be careful with him boys, we’re sending a message not a body bag,” He chuckled. His mates circling around Ishimaru. Who has begun to yell and cry. “Stop it! Get away from me! Don’t do this! Please- “

He cried as multiple pairs of hands began to ravage his body. Touching him in places he only ever Mondo to go, “No Please, stop it,-“ he wailed, breathing heavily as the men laughed and tore at his clothes, his uniform was ripped apart and his body was exposed. He shivered as the cold air hit him along with the wave of calloused hands touching him.

“Stop it, please, anything else, you can take anything else, please just stop-“ He sobbed, writhing around as a finger prodded at his ass, another man caressing his face and holding his front half up. The men were still laughing, cruel quick chuckles that haunted Ishimaru to hear. He was trembling, trying to move away from the touch as the man in front of him took an order from his boss, and held a bottle to Ishimaru’s nose, and though he tried to move away the smell made him groan, and slightly limp, he had no idea why but, everything was starting to feel strangely good. His eyes fluttered as his neck was kissed and bitten roughly, his nipples fondled, and his legs spread.

He looked up to see the gang leader holding up a phone and grinning cruelly from afar, his expression malicious and forbidding “You look good Ishimaru-kun~” His smirk widened “You’ll please my men won’t you?~” He taunted as a finger was thrust in Ishimaru’s ass, causing the moral compass to jolt and cry out, panting softly as the aphrodisiac caused him to become breathless and hot. He looked around to see the circle of Bikers touching themselves, a few even starting a line as Ishimaru’s dazed expression became a tired panic, he shook his head pleadingly as a second finger was added.

“P-Please…no… I can’t-“ He whimpered quietly, as the man in front of him forced his jaw open, shoving his flaccid cock into Ishimaru’s mouth, the taste already making Ishimaru gag as the man began to move inside him with a grunt. He tried to move his ass away as the fingers were removed and were replaced with something much bigger and warmer. He cried into the cock in front of him as he tried to look behind him pleadingly, he just wanted all of this to stop. He wanted to see Mondo, sweet caring Mondo. He fantasised about Mondo busting down the door with his gang and saving him, taking him home to take care of him.

This however, wasn’t a fantasy.

Ishimaru gasped and wailed as he was thrust into from behind, tearing him open as his legs flailed, being held up by two firm arms as the man behind him thrust into him, causing him to jolt forward into the cock in his mouth, gagging as it touched the back of his throat, the man in front thrust him backward as well, further impaling Ishimaru on the man behind him’s cock. He was crying heavily, drooling around the cock in his mouth as he tightened around the cock behind him.

This continued for a couple minutes before the guy behind him grunted “gonna fuckin’ cum in your slutty hole-“ He grinned down at Ishimaru condescendingly as he kept thrusting.

Ishimaru was brought back to life as he cried out and shook his head, pleading with the bikers who cheered their comrade on, He tried to pull his ass away, wailing as he was pulled back to the hilt, a warmth dripping down his legs, ass stinging as the man grunted one last time before releasing into him, blood mixing with cum as Ishimaru’s eyes rolled back, the pain immeasurable as the cock in his mouth also came, flooding his mouth and sliding down his throat.

“Swallow it~” The man grinned at him, taking his cock out and sliding the cum into ishimaru’s mouth with his fingers. Giving Ishimaru the power to bite him harshly.

The man recoiled and cried out, hand bleeding as he stumbled back, growling before he slapped Ishimaru harshly, causing him to whimper and hack out cum. He was about to go further before the Gang leader suggested something he could only of had nightmares about.

“Now now boys, play nice, I’m sure he’s just angsty because he isn’t getting enough in the back~” He laughed. The crowd grinning down at him as well, two men walking behind him as another took his spot in front of him. He could take another in his mouth easily, however what started him was the pair of cocks by his ass and his anus.

He screamed when they both plummeted in. Slicing his insides and making his lower half burn like fire as he bawled his eyes out, body rocking back and forth as he was continuously fucked in both ends.

* * *

 

An hour passed before Ishimaru was finally dropped, untied at this point but it needn’t matter. He was trembling, covered head to toe in cum mouth agape, his abused holes bleeding out and flooded with cum. He could barely move, it hurt too much.

What made it worse was the gang leader recorded it all.

He recorded it when he was forced to straddle a man, when his nipples were played with and assaulted, when his legs were spread, and he was denied his own release.

The gang leader smirked down at Ishimaru as he was handcuffed to a nearby water pipe “No one knows where you are, and it’s going to stay like that,” He nodded to two gang members who opened Ishimaru’s legs again, shoving something inside his ass and anus. Proceeding to wind rope around his crotch to keep them inside.

The gang leader grinned “So you don’t forget what you’re here for,” He kissed Ishimaru sloppily. Patting his face before blindfolding and gagging him, leaving Ishimaru to squirm and cry quietly, unheard and helpless as the toys in his ass kept him open.

The warehouse door was shut and Ishimaru was left there. Alone, cold, and covered in come.


End file.
